When?
by february 15th
Summary: Someone muses about the person they love.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone mentioned in this story. This is just fiction.  
  
When?   
  
***  
  
When did this guy that I always thought was really weird become everything that I could relied upon?   
  
When did he become the only one that bring a smile upon my face?  
  
When did he become the only one that could give me comfort when nobody else could, no matter how hard they tried?   
  
His soft kisses became something that I would crave all day long and I wouldn't care less If we were the only people left in the world, as long as he was here with me.   
  
His voice that used to be really annoying to hear, was now like music to my ear.   
  
I know that it probably sound really stupid, but that's how I feel.   
  
I just can't help it. I tried to fight my feelings for him in the beginning, but it was impossible.   
  
It was almost like I had become addicted to him.   
  
***  
  
To be continued...?  
  
© february 15th 


	2. Ephram

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Everwood.  
  
**When? - part 2**  
  
_"Ephrams POV"_   
  
Lately things had between me and Amy have started to get more and more complicated. She's still grieving Colin and for that she can't be blamed. She loved him so much.   
  
Considerating this I can't help to think that her very sudden and intense interest in me is just another way for her to overcome her grieve.   
  
Maybe I'm wrong. Who knows? I really like her. But at the same time I'm a little scared. Scared that it's going to be like it was in the beginning.   
  
When we first moved here and she started to spend time with me, it turned out that there was a hidden motive behind it. She wanted my dad to operate her boyfriend who was in a coma.   
  
I was very hurt. I thought that I had gotten my first friend in Everwood and that she really liked me. Sure she liked me, but only as a friend. I wanted to be more than her friend.   
  
But like I said things have gotten more and more complicated lately. One night when she came over, she just kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I started to kiss her back.   
  
I had dreamed about this for so long. And now it finally happened. When we finally broke the kiss I couldn't help but to stand there and stare at her. What was going on with her now? Why was she doing this? Is she playing with me again? Or maybe it's for real this time.   
  
To be continued...?   
  
© february 15th 


	3. Bright

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any of the original characters in Everwood. I don't own anything.   
  
**When? - part 3**   
  
"Brights POV"  
  
Everything have been really difficult since Colin died during his second operation.   
  
Amy have been miserable. She has been very depressed. Not caring about anything or anyone. All she has been doing is to sit in her room and think about Colin   
  
But now it seem like that have changed. She has started to run after Ephram. She didn't do that before. She was his friend, but that was it. They were only friends.   
  
I knew that Ephram wanted to bee more to her, but she was completely dedicated to Colin and his recovery.   
  
Sometimes I think that one big reason that Amy became friends with Ephram was his dad. But I'm not completely sure.   
  
Colin was in a coma. Ephrams dad was a very famous and good neurosurgeon. He could operate Colin and make him better. He did operate him. And he got better.   
  
Then he got worse and had to do another operation. I think we all thought that Dr. Brown could make Colin better this time as well as the first time. But he couldn't. Colin died. With him a part of Amy died too. And everything fell apart.   
  
And now I'm not sure what she's up to. Is she playing with him ?.   
  
Ephram and me, were never friends in the past. I didn't like him at all in the beginning. I thought that he was after Amy and she was my best friends girlfriend.   
  
But since Colin died we have started to talk more and sometimes we even hang out together after school.   
  
He's not as bad as I thought. He's a little odd, but not too bad. No one deserves to be played with when it comes to love. He really likes her. I can see that now.   
  
And to some peoples surprise I don't want to see him hurt. I don't want to see anyone of them hurt.   
  
To be continued...   
  
© february 15th 


End file.
